Sannintai
by Shikon no Jedi
Summary: Kagome and the gang finally convince Inuyasha that they need Sesshoumaru's help to defeat Naraku. Sesshoumaru agrees under one condition... [SessKag] [InuKag]
1. Chapter 1

Sannintai

Summary: The gang finally convinces Inuyasha that they need Sesshoumaru's help to defeat Naraku. Sesshoumaru agrees under one condition…

Chapter 1

Silence rang throughout the clearing as everyone gaped at Sesshoumaru. _What_ had he just said?

"I…but…you…what! Why! No way!" Inuyasha sputtered as he tried to form a coherent sentence. The taiyoukai's face held a trace of a smirk.

Inuyasha drew Tetsusaiga and pointed it at Sesshoumaru. "You leave, right now," he growled at his brother.

This time there was no mistaking the smirk on the taiyoukai's face. "Then why did you so insist on talking to me little brother?"

Inuyasha just growled.

Kagome made up her mind. They needed Sesshoumaru's help too much to pass it up this easily. She braced herself, "Fine."

Now everyone was staring at her. There was a large thump as Tetsusaiga hit the ground.

"Kagome?"

She turned to Inuyasha and saw a mixture of confusion, hurt and anger in his eyes. "I'm sorry, Inuyasha, but we _need_ his help."

"I don't care! I'm not letting him take you!"

"It's only for a week. I'll be –"

"No!"

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha."

"What d'you mean your –"

"Osuwari."

WHAM. Sesshoumaru suppressed another smirk, laughing inwardly at his brother's stupidity. His face, however, remained perfectly blank.

Miroku and Sango weren't happy about it either, but they also knew that they would never be able to beat Naraku without Sesshoumaru's help.

"Bring her back alive, Sesshoumaru," Miroku said.

The taiyoukai smirked slightly again but did not reply, instead, he turned his gaze to the young miko. His smirk grew as he saw her swallow, thoroughly enjoying the smell of her fear.

Kagome swallowed. He expected her to go to him? He had to be kidding. But as she saw his smirk grow, she knew that he wasn't. She took a deep breath, tried to ignore the panic in her stomach, and took a step towards him.

He allowed the smallest of cruel smiles to play about his mouth as the girl focused her eyes on the ground and began to walk slowly towards him. He could taste her fear. It was delicious.

"Kagome! Kagome!"

Sesshoumaru saw her hesitate, almost stop when his brother called out to her, but she kept going. Good.

He extended his hand to her. It would be easiest to carry her as he flew.

"Don't you touch her, Sesshoumaru!" Inuyasha leapt at his brother as the spell on his necklace wore off. "Kagome –"

"Osuwari."

"Wha-" he sounded so betrayed.

"I'm sorry, Inuyasha," Kagome said, nearly in tears, "I _have_ to do this. We _need_ his help."

"No."

"Inuyasha –"

"Now, miko."

Reluctantly, she took the taiyoukai's hand, then let out an involuntary gasp as he pulled her against him.

"Kagome!"

She tried to pull away, but his arm was like steel and she couldn't move.

Sesshoumaru almost smiled when he saw the look on his brother's face as he crushed the girl to his chest. The scent of the girl's fear spiked again, and he allowed another small smirk to linger on his face as he watched his brother's eyes. Jealousy, anger, fear, all flickered through the hanyou's eyes. Weak, pathetic, human emotions.

Inuyasha started to growl, but the smirk on Sesshoumaru's face only grew.

"No! Kagome! Sesshoumaru, don't you touch a hair on her head you filthy bastard!"

In response, Sesshoumaru lifted slowly off the ground, taking the girl with him. Making sure Inuyasha could still see him, as the pathetic hanyou's face was still trapped to the ground, Sesshoumaru's white fur wound itself around both he and the girl, cementing her to him.

Inuyasha started to growl again but stopped in shock as Sesshoumaru released her with his arm, the fur keeping her from falling, and purposefully ran his hand through her hair.

"SESSHOUMARU! I told you not to touch a hair on her –"

Ignoring his brother, Sesshoumaru used her hair as a handle, forcing her to look at him. "I suggest you stop your struggles girl, unless you wish to fall."

Startled, Kagome looked down and gasped as she saw the ground falling away beneath her.

Sesshoumaru suppressed an irritated sigh as the girl stopped her struggling and clung to her instead. Humans were truly pathetic.

Inuyasha watched his brother and Kagome fly out of sight. When the spell finally wore off again, he sat up and turned his back to the rest of the gang.

"Inuyasha?" asked Miroku, "Are you going to go after her?"

"Feh."

"Inuyasha?" Sango this time.

"I think she made it pretty obvious that she didn't want anyone following her," said the hanyou before jumping high into a tree for the night.

Sango was worried, Inuyasha had kept his back to them the entire time. Would he really be alright?

Inuyasha struggled to control himself. He would not let Miroku or Sango see him like this. He tried to turn the emotion into anger. Stupid bitch! What had she been thinking? Did she really have so little faith in him? He could handle Naraku by himself. He didn't need _Sesshoumaru's_ help. 'Kagome, why did you leave me?' he thought to himself.

Please review. I haven't written much before and I need some feedback. Thanks!


	2. Chapter 2

Ok, here's chapter 2. Thank you all for reviewing. I hope you like it.

* * *

Sannintai

Chapter 2

Kagome woke to the feel of cold wind on her face.

"Inuyasha?"

But no, it couldn't be Inuyasha. She wasn't on someone's back, but was being held up by something warm and furry. Wait a minute, warm and furry?

Sesshoumaru had heard the girl wake as they began to descend, and he had heard her mutter his filthy half-brother's name; he was not, however, prepared for the piercing scream that now filled his ears.

He allowed some of his annoyance to seep into his voice. "Cease your screaming, girl."

She began screaming words instead. "What are you doing! What is this thing? Put me down! I'm going to fall! Kyaaaaaaaaaaaah!

As soon as the girl had fallen asleep, Sesshoumaru had rearranged his fur so that instead of holding her against him, it held her several feet to his right. Apparently this alarmed her.

He allowed a little more annoyance to enter his voice; he did not like having to repeat himself. "Cease your screaming, girl."

"Kyaaah! I will not…"

_How did she manage to find just the note that would hurt his sensitive ears the most? _

"How dare you…"

_The noise was infuriating._

"Put me down right this – "

"No."

"What!"

"No. I will not put you down. I will not allow you to fall. That was not the purpose of bringing you here."

She paused, "Why _did_ you –"

"That is not your concern."

The arrogance! Kagome was about ready to start growling at him herself. "Where are we going?"

Silence.

"Where are we – "

"Are your eyes really that weak, mortal?"

She opened her mouth to scream at him again but gasped instead when the fur that was holding her moved.

He saw her open her mouth to make more annoying noises and turned her to face their destination. This was going to be a very long week; quite unfortunate that it was necessary.

Kagome looked down. In the clearing below, the little girl that traveled with Sesshoumaru, Rin, was sleeping on the back of a two-headed dragon. The ugly toad was snoring on a rock nearby; from the glint in Sesshoumaru's eye, it had probably fallen asleep on guard duty.

Sesshoumaru growled to himself, too low for the human to hear. He had thought that after Rin had been kidnapped once, the toad would have learned his lesson.

Checking to see if the girl was close enough to the ground, he released her with his fur.

"Kyaaaah!"

_Why_ did she have to scream? He saw her glance guiltily at the now waking Rin. Good, now maybe she wouldn't shriek all the time.

"You said you wouldn't drop me!" She hissed, more quietly but no less angrily.

Kagome could almost see the scorn in his eyes. "You were less than five feet above the ground."

Sesshoumaru watched her struggle between anger and dignity. Finally, anger won out, "I'm human and that hurt!"

He turned away from her smoldering eyes toward the toad that was still snoring loudly. "Jaken."

"Sesshoumaru-sama! My lord –"

"Start a fire, Jaken."

The toad grinned and pointed his staff towards the nearest tree. "With pleasure, my lord."

The toad found himself flying into the trees.

"Gather some firewood, Jaken."

Oh. That. "Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

Kagome giggled when she saw Sesshoumaru kick the ugly toad into the trees and heard herself being echoed by the girl on the dragon. The girl jumped off the dragon and skipped over to Kagome.

"What is your name? My name is Rin. Isn't Jaken-sama funny? Are you hungry? Rin is hungry. I'm so glad Sesshoumaru-sama is back."

"Uh…"

"Sesshoumaru-sama! Rin is so happy that you're back!"

"Rin, if you are hungry then go find yourself something to eat."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama. Kagome, do you want to go find something to eat with Rin?"

"Actually Rin, I brought some food with me. Would you like some ramen?"

So that was what was in that big yellow bag the girl had brought with her. He saw his young charge looking at him for permission. He nodded once.

"Yea! Thank you Sesshoumaru-sama! Thank you Kagome!"

* * *

The next morning, Kagome made ramen again for breakfast. She and Rin ate in silence while Jaken muttered under his breath. Jaken had refused to eat her food, which Kagome decided was a very wise decision on his part as she was sorely tempted to try to poison him. Sesshoumaru had claimed, 'I don't eat human food,' and ignored the humans.

When the girls had finished eating and Kagome had packed her bag, Sesshoumaru stood and walked out of the clearing. Jaken had grabbed the reins of the two-headed dragon, Ah-Un Rin had called it, and followed his lord. Kagome looked down to find Rin staring up at her.

"Come on, Kagome. We don't want to fall behind," then the girl had skipped out of the clearing as well.

"Wonderful," Kagome grumbled to herself, "What a perfectly friendly, talkative, likable guy! What a week this is gonna be."

No one saw the flash of annoyance that passed through the taiyoukai's eyes.

* * *

The rest of the week passed much in the same way. They would walk all day, and only Sesshoumaru would know where they were going. Kagome found Rin to be very friendly and very talkative. Rin liked Sesshoumaru-sama, she liked melons, she liked ramen, Jaken-sama was funny, she liked Kagome, she liked Sesshoumaru-sama, and on and on.

Sesshoumaru was actually surprised that the girl had not gotten tired of Rin yet, but then, she must have infinite patience to put up with his brother on a daily basis.

At night, Jaken would make a fire and Rin and Kagome would eat either ramen or something they had gathered during the day. Occasionally, they would stop during the day if they found a field of flowers or a stream for Rin to play in, or to gather berries for dinner.

* * *

Kagome shivered in the cold. It was the last day of the week now tonight, they would rejoin Inuyasha and the others tomorrow morning and Kagome still couldn't figure out why Sesshoumaru had taken her. He didn't even seem to acknowledge her presence. _And_, she thought angrily, _he still calls me girl or miko all the time! Ka-go-me! Is it really that hard to remember?_

"Miko."

Kagome looked up. _What now?_

Her eyes widened in surprise as she realized he was holding his fur out to her.

"You're shivering. Sleep with this tonight."

"Th- Thank you, Sesshoumaru," but he had already walked away.

_What in the world?_ she thought, _First he ignores me all week, then he offers me his fur because I'm a _little_ cold?_

But she _was_ cold, so she snuggled into the fur, enjoying the soft, fluffy feeling. _It's almost like sleeping in a bed again.

* * *

_

Kagome woke to the sun shining brightly on her face. She sat up confused; they had been waking up at dawn every morning for the past week, why sleep in today? Wait a minute, past week, today? Of course, this was the day she got to go back to Inuyasha.

"Inuyasha."

Only when she spoke did she realize how eerily silent it was. Where was Rin's cheerful voice and Jaken's grumbling? She looked around, then started in surprise when she saw a pair of golden eyes watching her. She blushed, how long had he been staring? The embarrassment turned into anger. How dare he? She opened her mouth to say something.

"So human, you have finally awoken?" Sesshoumaru knew better than to let her speak when she looked that angry. Her voice became far too piercing.

Her eyes narrowed, and she opened her mouth to speak again.

"We will be returning to your companions today."

She blinked and her anger evaporated. "Where are Rin and Jaken?"

"They will not be joining us for the first week."

"Why not?"

Silence. Then, "It is time to get up, human," her eyes narrowed again, "and if you are done with that I would like it back."

"Wha –" The girl looked down in surprise to see his fur still wrapped around her and turned an amusing shade of red. "Oh, of course, I'm sorry."

He ignored her and wrapped the fur back over his shoulder. It smelled strongly of the girl, but unfortunately, that was necessary.

Kagome finished eating to see Sesshoumaru staring at her again. What was his problem today?

"Girl, come here."

She scowled, "My name is Kagome."

He continued to stare at her. Finally unnerved, she walked over to him.

"Did you need something, Sesshoumaru?"

_It was necessary._

He saw her eyes widen as he raised his claw, glowing green. The scent of her fear filled the air. She gasped as she backed into a tree, and he allowed his eyes to tinge slightly red.

_Excellent._

He allowed the poison to fade from around his hand then thrust his claws deep into the tree behind her, catching her hair in the process and effectively pinning her to the tree. A small scream escaped her mouth and his eyes turned a shade redder.

"Do you know how youkai claim their mates, Kagome? Has your precious Inuyasha ever told you?"

Now she wished he would call her miko again. What was going on?

He didn't wait for her to answer. "Youkai mark their mates," he used his fangs to pull her shirt off her left shoulder, and ran his tongue along her collarbone, "Right here."

He spoke against her skin, "I do not want you as my mate, Kagome. I do not want to mark you. So be very careful not to move."

She stood frozen, not knowing what to think, as he pressed his body against hers and rubbed his fangs over the middle of her collarbone until the skin was red. He pressed his mouth against hers, forcing her lips apart with his tongue. Outraged, she started to struggle, but froze again when his fangs pierced her bottom lip, drawing blood. Then his mouth was back against her collarbone, his tongue caressing the sore skin. Then back to her mouth, nibbling her lip again, then back to her collarbone.

By the time he stopped, her eyes were bloodshot form tears of anger, confusion and fear.

The red faded from his eyes and he regarded her with a blank face once more. "The scent of your fear is intoxicating. Keep Inuyasha away from that spot, or he will most likely do something you will both regret."

He removed his claws from the tree, freeing her momentarily, but before she could unfreeze, the arm wrapped around her waist and his fur wrapped itself around both of them, trapping her against him once more.

And they rose into the sky. One thought lingered in his head, as the taste of her blood lingered on his tongue. _It was necessary._

_

* * *

_

If you're confused, good, you're supposed to be. All will be revealed in chapter 3, which will come out even sooner if you review.

So, Review Please!

Also Thanks you for reviewing: InuKagPar4Life, Kendo Baby, Shessy's Star, The Almighty Inuyasha, Baby Sess, and Beaky15

_

* * *

_


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who reviewed.

I must apologize for the delay on this chapter, but I had to rewrite it at least five times; it refused to cooperate. So sorry it's so late, but here you go:

* * *

Sannintai 

**Miko-** priestess

**Youkai-** demon

**Taiyoukai-** demon lord

**Hanyou-** half demon

**Kitsune-** fox demon

**Goshinboku-** the God tree

**Taijiya-** demon slayer

**Houshi-** monk

**Osuwari-** sit

**Keh-** hmph

**Oi-** hey

* * *

Chapter 3 

Everyone watched as Inuyasha paced the clearing, a low growl trickling from his throat. The inuhanyou was furious, _Damn you, Sesshoumaru! I know you're being late on purpose._

Suddenly he paused, nose to the sky, "They're coming."

"Did it really take you that long to scent our presence, little brother?" Sesshoumaru asked, landing on the opposite side of the clearing.

Inuyasha spun around, "Let her go, Sesshoumaru!"

Inuyasha didn't like the look in his brother's eye as Sesshoumaru said, "As you wish little brother."

As Kagome ran towards him, Inuyasha took a deep breath; he had missed her scent. Inuyasha froze. No. It couldn't be. He wouldn't have. He would kill Sesshoumaru if his brother had actually-

He flinched as Kagome threw her arms around him, sobbing into his chest. He wanted so much to hold her; he hated it when she cried. But he couldn't, not if Sesshoumaru had-

He looked up to find his brother watching him, a look of smug amusement in his eye. Inuyasha snapped. Ignoring the possible consequences, he gathered Kagome into his arms and leapt out of the clearing.

* * *

Kagome had gasped in fear as she felt an arm close steel-like around her waist, then realized it was Inuyasha.

"Inu-" She began, but was cut off as he leapt into the air and out of the clearing, leaving the others far behind.

"Inuyasha? Where are we going? What's going on?" But he refused to answer her.

When he finally stopped, it was in the branches of the Goshinboku. He set her down gently, then turned away from her. Kagome watched in confusion as he stood with his back to her, clenching and unclenching his fists. If she hadn't known better, she would have said he was trembling.

"Inuyasha, what's going on?" she repeated.

"I..." He turned to face her and growled, "What did he do to you?"

"Huh? Uh, nothing," she lied. If she hadn't known better, she would have said those were tears in the corners of his eyes.

"Don't lie to me, Kagome, I can smell it."

_What! He can smell it when I lie?_

Seeing her expression, he gave he a look, "Not when you lie, you idiot," he dropped his gaze, "I can smell that he…did something to you."

"Oh."

His eyes met hers, then slid sideways to rest on her shoulder. "Can I see it?"

She nodded mutely.

He carefully slid the shirt off her shoulder, exposing the collarbone, and gasped.

Kagome looked up to see a mix of astonishment and relief on his face.

"He didn't mark you."

She shook her head slowly.

"B-but, I was so sure that he'd marked you. It _smelled_ like he marked you." Inuyasha closed his eyes and sighed in relief before focusing again on her shoulder.

He ran his thumb lightly over the false mark on her skin. It was still red.

_And,_ Kagome winced, _it still hurts._

Inuyasha frowned, _It smells so real._ "Kagome, I need to test it."

_Test it?_ Kagome thought, Sesshoumaru's warning ringing through her head. _The scent of your fear is intoxicating. Keep Inuyasha away from that spot or he will most likely do something you will both regret._ "Inuyasha, I don't think that's a good idea."

"Trust me." _I need to know._

His words echoed in her mind, _Trust me._ "Okay."

Kagome gasped as his mouth closed over the mark. Since when did 'test it' mean 'taste it'? She felt his fangs against her skin and froze. _Keep Inuyasha away from that spot or he will most likely do something you will both regret._ What had Sesshoumaru been warning her? That Inuyasha would mark her? _The scent of your fear is intoxicating._ If she hadn't been scared before, she was now. Would her fear only encourage Inuyasha?

Kagome could feel him starting to growl, but when he pulled back his eyes were clear.

"I'm gonna kill him! He almost marked you! I'm gonna _kill_ him!"

But Inuyasha couldn't help but be impressed by his brother's obvious control. He had been tempted to mark her himself, just tasting his brother's false mark. How much self-control did Sesshoumaru have to taste her blood and feel his fangs against her flesh long enough to leave a mark that real and not lose control? Given, she was human, but…

"No." Kagome's voice interrupted his thoughts.

"What?"

"No, Inuyasha. We need his help to defeat Naraku."

"No."

"Inuyasha."

"No, I'm not letting him anywhere near you, not after this. I don't care about Naraku, I can beat him on my own-"

"Inuyasha, you can't just let him go-"

"I'm not gonna let him go, I'm gonna kill him!"

"-We've met our end of the deal, now it's his turn to meet his." The hanyou didn't look convinced, so she got mad. "Are you telling me that I just spent a week with your brother-"

"Half-brother."

"-For nothing!"

"Keh," he said, then he saw the look on her face, "Fine, but he is not going anywhere near you."

"We should get back to the others."

"Keh." But he held out his hand to her.

* * *

Sango looked up to see Inuyasha returning with Kagome. What was going on? Those two had some explaining to do. Inuyasha touched down in front of Sango and let Kagome down. 

"Kagome-chan? Are you all right?"

"I'm fine, thanks, Sango," but the look in her eyes said she would explain later.

Miroku turned to Inuyasha, "What were you so upset about earlier?"

"Keh!"

Miroku blinked as the hanyou turned away, refusing to answer the question, though, of course, Miroku knew he shouldn't have expected anything else.

Inuyasha growled and Kagome turned to see Sesshoumaru walking towards them across the clearing, obviously tired of waiting.

"We will go south."

Inuyasha opened his mouth to yell at his brother but Miroku spoke first, "Excuse me?"

Sesshoumaru narrowed his eyes. He did not like to repeat himself. "To begin our search for Naraku, we will go south."

"Um, we heard he was in the north," Sango was not quite sure what to make of the taiyoukai.

Sesshoumaru refused to say it again; instead he stared at the taijiya.

Miroku, not liking the way Sesshoumaru was glaring at Sango, stepped in, "Did you smell him to the south, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

The cold eyes turned to Miroku, "My senses are far superior to those of a hanyou."

"Oi! Get over here and say that to my face!"

Sesshoumaru did not so much as blink.

"What the–!" Inuyasha's shock turned to anger. How dare Sesshoumaru ignore him!

"Inuyasha, it there somewhere around here I can take a bath?" Kagome asked.

"Yeah, and you need it too, you smell like my brother."

Kagome's face fell and Inuyasha realized what he had said. He opened his mouth to apologize.

"There is a hot spring less than five minutes east of here."

Kagome jumped in surprise and Inuyasha's annoyed mask fell into place.

"Thank you, Sesshoumaru."

Inuyasha growled again. She shouldn't be _thanking_ Sesshoumaru. But he had promised Kagome that he wouldn't start a fight with his brother. _Not yet, anyway,_ he thought darkly.

"Sango-chan, are you coming?"

"Of course, let's go," Sango said, "Um, Inuyasha? Where are you going?"

"I'm coming with you guys, of course."

"Inuyasha, Osuwari."

WHAM!

"Bitch! What was that for?"

"What do you think that was for? Don't be disgusting, Inuyasha."

"Not like that, you idiot! I'm coming to keep watch."

"I'll watch too."

"Shut up, Miroku!"

"You're not coming, Inuyasha."

"Yes, I am."

"No, you're not."

"Yes, I -"

"Osuwari."

WHAM!

Kagome stated towards the hot springs with Sango close behind her. "And don't you dare follow us."

"Oi, bitch! Get back here!"

"Perhaps I should join the ladies in your stead, Inuyasha," Miroku suggested, "I'll watch very carefully."

"That's not what I meant, you pervert. I'm gonna keep guard."

"Yes," said Miroku in perfect seriousness, "I will guard Sango's beautiful-"

Miroku acquired a large bump on his head as Inuyasha's necklace spell wore off.

"I'm not letting Kagome out of scent. Shippou, stay here and watch Miroku."

"But, Inuyasha, Kagome said not to follow her."

Inuyasha hit the kitsune on the head.

"Ouch! Hey, that hurt. Wait, Inuyasha, come back!"

Miroku put his hand to his chin, a serious expression on his face, "I think we should join Inuyasha and the girls at the hot spring - Ow!"

Shippou hit Miroku on the head, "And you call yourself a monk."

Miroku pouted and a few minutes passed in silence as he tried to think of another way to get to the hot springs.

"Kitsune."

Shippou looked up in surprise. Had Sesshoumaru just talked to him? "Um, yeah?"

"Follow me."

"Huh? B-but, I have to stay and watch Miroku."

Shippou could see the disdain in Sesshoumaru's eyes, "You would take orders from a hanyou?"

"But, he hits me if I don't."

"A pure-blooded youkai should not take orders from a hanyou."

Miroku thought Sesshoumaru was being a bit unfair. "Shippou's tried to stand up to Inuyasha before, but he's only a kitsune and Inuyasha can easily subdue much stronger youkai."

"We did not invite you to join this conversation, human."

Shippou was thrilled. Sesshoumaru was treating him like a _full_ youkai. He had said 'we' and even made Miroku be quiet and called him a lowly_ human_.

"Now kitsune, will you continue to obey the hanyou or will you come with me?"

"Shippou–"

"It's okay, Miroku. I'll be right back."

"Wait a minute, Shippou–" but the kitsune had already followed Sesshoumaru out of the clearing.

Miroku was patient. He waited at _least_ five seconds before heading towards the hot springs.

* * *

"Kitsune." 

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"Do you know why you are here?"

Shippou glanced at the trees as he tried to keep up with the taiyoukai, "Um, because you asked me to come with you."

Sesshoumaru paused to look back at the kitsune, "And why am I here?"

"To help us beat Naraku!"

Sesshoumaru continued moving, "Do you realize, kitsune, that at the moment your companions are incapable of defeating Naraku, even with my assistance?"

Shippou stopped short, "What? Oh no! B-but what'll we do?"

Sesshoumaru had not stopped with him, and now Shippou hurried to catch up.

"Two weeks, kitsune."

"Two weeks?"

"They will be tested for one week and trained for another. If their progress is not satisfactory at the end of the allotted time, I will leave you to fight Naraku on your own."

Shippou followed the taiyoukai in a worried silence, waiting for Sesshoumaru to speak again and jumping when he did so.

"Kitsune."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?"

"You will take part in the testing and training of your companions as part of your own training." Sesshoumaru stopped and turned to face the kitsune, "However, for the initial week of testing it is of the utmost importance that you tell no one what is occurring. Any knowledge of the tests would negate the point entirely. Is that clear, kitsune?"

"U-um, yeah. I mean, yes, Sesshoumaru-sama."

"Your first task begins immediately. I require time to speak with the miko alone and have no doubt the hanyou will attempt to interfere," Sesshoumaru did not miss the spark of triumph in the kitsune's eyes at calling his brother _the hanyou_, "You will provide a distraction."

"Yes, Sesshoumaru-sama!" Then the kit's face fell, "But Inuyasha'll be mad. He'll hit me again."

"You need not fear Inuyasha any longer. It is unacceptable for a hanyou to control a full-blooded youkai, especially if they travel together." Ignoring the look on confusion on the kitsune's face, Sesshoumaru turned and continued winding through the forest, "Your distraction, kitsune, will involve…"

* * *

Inuyasha lounged in a tree near the hot spring. She wouldn't catch him. She couldn't see him and she couldn't hear him. She would never have to know. But there was no way he was letting her out of scent or earshot, though, maybe sight for the moment. Not after what Sesshoumaru had done. 

His chest vibrated with a low growl. How dare Sesshoumaru touch her! The bastard hated humans, had he just been trying to torture her? But Sesshoumaru had never enjoyed torture. And he never did anything without a reason. So what was he up to?

He heard a splash from the nearby spring and forced himself to stop growling. He didn't want to be sat again. He perked his ears, listening for signs of a threat.

Inuyasha sat up. He definitely heard something moving stealthily, or trying to anyway, and it was headed towards the hot spring. He lifted his nose to the air, trying to determine what he was dealing with. Inuyasha growled as he recognized the scent. _That damn perverted monk!_ He would get Shippou for this one. What had that idiot been thinking letting Miroku out of sight? Hopefully he could get rid of him silently. He would be in _so_ much trouble if the girls found them.

* * *

Kagome relaxed into the spring, allowing the hot water to loosen her knotted muscles. The water felt so nice, it was a wonderful thing to be clean again. She hadn't had much of a chance to bathe during her week with Sesshoumaru and she really, really wanted to wash her shoulder off. 

It didn't take Sango long to notice the red mark on her friend's collarbone. "Kagome-chan, what happened to your shoulder?"

Kagome sighed, she didn't want to go into this now. She didn't want even more tension between Sesshoumaru and the others; they really did need his help if they wanted to beat Naraku. But she knew she couldn't keep it from Sango. She sighed again and began to tell her friend what had happened.

* * *

Sango was shocked. She had refrained form interrupting Kagome so far, knowing that if she was stopped she might not continue. A mating mark? She had heard rumors of such things in the taijiya village, but they were more interested in killing youkai than learning their mating rituals. 

As intrigued as she was by Kagome's story, Sango hadn't missed the forest growing silent a few minutes into the story, nor did she miss the muffled sounds now, of two man-sized creatures struggling quietly.

"And you saw what happened when he brought me back," Kagome was saying, "At first I didn't think he was gonna let me go,–"

"Kagome-chan, I hate to interrupt, but I think our time is up."

"What do you –"

"Shh," Sango whispered, "Miroku and Inuyasha are here."

The two girls got dressed as quickly and quietly as they could. When they were ready, Sango nodded to Kagome.

"Osuwari!"

WHAM!

"That direction, let's go!"

When they arrived, they found an innocent-looking monk and a hanyou with his face in the ground.

"Inuyasha, what were you thinking?" demanded Sango.

The necklace spell wore off, "What nonsense are you spouting? I was trying to stop him!"

"So why didn't you stop him from leaving the clearing in the first place?"

The hanyou froze, then turned away with an annoyed expression, "Keh!"

"Inuyasha," he looked nervously back at the miko, "Osuwari."

WHAM!

"I told you not to follow us! We're perfectly capable of defending ourselves. I specifically told you to stay in the clearing and watch Miroku."

"And I told Shippou to do it! And I stopped him in the end, didn't I?"

"You thought Shippou could stop Miroku?"

While Kagome and Inuyasha continued arguing, Sango turned to Miroku, "Where _is_ Shippou?"

"I don't know. I saw him leave with Sesshoumaru."

Kagome stopped in mid-sentence and turned to Miroku, "You let Sesshoumaru walk off with Shippou?"

"Well what was I supposed to do? He followed Sesshoumaru willingly."

"Kagome-chan, we should head back to the clearing to look for them."

"Yeah, good idea. Osuwari."

"What! Bitch, what was that for?"

Kagome ignored him.

* * *

Shippou peered nervously around a tree, waiting for the others to show up. He stepped back and took a deep breath. He _could_ do this. Sesshoumaru was counting on him. He closed his eyes and tried to recall the taiyoukai's exact words. _Your distraction, kitsune, will involve becoming 'lost.'_ While everyone was looking for him, Shippou would transform into Sesshoumaru so that no one would notice Sesshoumaru's absence while the real Sesshoumaru talked to Kagome. 

Shippou jumped as something crashed through the bushes across the clearing. It sounded big and scary, it was…

Kagome burst into the clearing, "Shippou! Shippou!"

Shippou took another deep breath, transformed, and stepped into the clearing.

"That wasn't the direction you left with Shippou," said Miroku, as he and the others entered the clearing.

The taiyoukai turned cold eyes to meet Miroku's accusing gaze, "There were some things that needed to be taken care of after speaking with the kitsune."

"Where's Shippou?" demanded Kagome.

Sesshoumaru regarded her for a minute before replying, "The last I saw of the kitsune he was headed this way."

Shippou winced inwardly. He had tried to remember what Sesshoumaru told him to say, but it just didn't seem to come out right. Luckily, no one seemed to notice. At least keeping the face blank was easy enough, that was just part of the illusion.

"Oh no," Kagome was practically wringing her hands in worry, "We'll have to split up and look for him."

"Kagome-chan, I'm not sure that's such a good idea."

"Keh, I don't see what you're so worried about. The kid can take care of himself."

"Osuwari! Inuyasha how can you say that! It's your fault he's missing in the first place!"

Inuyasha's words were muffled by the dirt, "_My_ fault! _Sesshoumaru's_ the one who –"

Her face was dangerous, "It wouldn't have happened if you hadn't left the clearing."

The hanyou flattened his ears and turned his head away as the necklace spell wore off, "Keh."

Kagome turned to the others, "Alright, I'll go check by the hot spring in case he went to look for us. Miroku-sama, Sango-chan, you guys can go search that way. Inuyasha," he tried to flatten his ears a little more, "you can _sit_–"

WHAM!

"–here until we get back, and don't let me see your face until we've found Shippou!"

Kagome turned to face the last person in the clearing. She _really_ didn't want to ask him for help, but he _was_ the last one to see Shippou. "Sesshoumaru?"

She heard Inuyasha growl and say a few choice words that were thankfully muffled by the dirt.

The taiyoukai's eyes bored into hers. Kagome lifted her chin, "Would you help us look for Shippou?"

Shippou felt his control beginning to weaken; he really couldn't hold the illusion much longer, he had to get out of there. And this was the perfect excuse. "If I see the kitsune I will send him your way."

Kagome watched as the taiyoukai turned and left the clearing. It wasn't exactly an offer to help, but it was an improvement.

With one last glare at Inuyasha, who was now sitting with his back to her, Kagome stalked out of the clearing in the direction of the hot spring.

Miroku and Sango turned to look at each other.

"I'm worried about Shippou, Sango-sama."

"It's your fault too you know, letting him leave with Sesshoumaru."

"No, not about that. It was the way he reacted to Sesshoumaru."

"What do you mean?

"He almost seemed…in awe of the taiyoukai. And he loves when Sesshoumaru calls him kitsune."

"He probably doesn't realize that Sesshoumaru is insulting him by not using his name."

"Yes, by the way he acts, Shippou seems to think that Sesshoumaru is acknowledging his status as a demon by calling him kitsune."

"I agree, Houshi-sama."

"Wait a minute, Sango-sama. 'Insulting him by not using his name?' Are you trying to tell me something?"

"Houshi-sama, if you want someone to insult you, go ask Inuyasha. You know perfectly well why I call you Houshi-sama. And don't even think about it."

Miroku took back the hand that had been reaching out to touch Sango's behind and sighed. "Speaking of Inuyasha," he looked at the hanyou who was still sitting with his back in the direction Kagome had gone, glaring at nothing, Miroku said, "Inuyasha, are you going after her?"

"Keh! I'm not moving 'till she apologizes."

Sango raised an eyebrow at Miroku who shrugged in response. Inuyasha let out an irritated growl and leapt high into a nearby tree. Miroku opened his mouth to tease Inuyasha about his 'not moving' comment, but Sango elbowed him before he could say anything.

"We should go look for Shippou," she said.

Shippou watched from under a bush as Miroku and Sango went to look for him, leaving the irritated hanyou in a tree. Now, to keep them distracted long enough for Sesshoumaru to talk with Kagome.

* * *

Kagome struggled through an especially thick cluster of bushes, looking over her shoulder again. Why did she keep feeling like someone was watching her? Nobody was there. Slinging her bow a little higher over her shoulder, she pushed through the last few bushes ignoring the scratches they left on her legs. There was a small clearing ahead, maybe Shippou would be there. 

She had checked the hot spring, but when he hadn't been there, decided to check the surrounding area in case he had gotten lost. Now she was starting to think that might have been a bad idea.

She felt it again, the burning sensation between her shoulder blades. She glanced back, but no one was there. Just to this clearing, then she would head back

The clearing was large, surrounded by trees and bushes with grass almost tall enough for a young kitsune to hide in. Almost. _Shippou would love this place,_ Kagome thought as she looked around. But the kitsune was nowhere to be seen.

"Shippou?" She called softly, not wanting to frighten him.

The bushes on the far side of the clearing rustled and relief washed over her. Shippou was here. But why was he hiding? Did he think that she was mad at him or that Inuyasha would hit him as soon as he came out?

"Shippou, it's okay, it's only me. You can come out now." She knelt on the grass, placing her bow beside her.

The bushes on the far side of the clearing rustled again, followed closely by the ones on her right, then on her left.

"Shippou?" Something was wrong, Shippou couldn't shake all those bushes at once.

Kagome reached slowly for her bow, trying to keep her eyes on the bushes and whatever was in them.

"Foolish girl."

The voice from the trees made her jerk back. Forgetting her bow, Kagome backed into the center of the clearing, scanning the trees for the owner of the voice.

"Lesson number one," it seemed to echo through the clearing, "Trust your instincts. If you feel you are being watched, you most likely are."

Feeling the eyes burning holes into her back again, Kagome spun around, only to find herself staring at empty trees. _See, there's nothing there._

She felt a hot breath on the back of here neck.

Kagome whirled around. _Right behind me?_ Yet again, no one was there.

"The scent of your fear is intoxicating." The words were whispered against her ear.

Kagome let out a small scream and tried to turn and face the taiyoukai only to find that Sesshoumaru's fur had already wrapped itself around her, holding her in place.

"Lesson number two," The fur slowly turned her to face him, "Never turn your back to an enemy."

Sesshoumaru's eyes moved to rest on her collarbone and he slipped the shirt off her shoulder to examine the false mark.

"You allowed Inuyasha to see this?"

The girl nodded, the scent of her fear coming off in waves. He inhaled deeply, even at this distance he could scent that Inuyasha's fangs had rested against her skin.

"I did not warn you for naught, miko. Do you realize how close the hanyou came to marking you?"

"Inuyasha would never–"

"He almost lost control and marked you."

"He...what?"

"Your ears cannot possibly be that dysfunctional, human."

The fur released her and Kagome dropped to the ground.

"It was a test," the taiyoukai stated, "that he was able to tolerate the false mark proves that he may be capable of cooperating long enough to defeat Naraku."

"A test? And the week with you…"

"Also a test. Surely you know by now that Naraku fights by means of manipulation, turning you against each other. To defeat him, it is necessary to work as a team, without doubting each other. Over the next two weeks you and your companions will be tested and trained in preparation for fighting Naraku."

"Why are you telling me all this?"

"Stand up, miko."

The intensity of his gaze, even from several feet away demanded obedience. Kagome stood.

"Do you know what Inuyasha's greatest weakness is?"

Her eyes widened as Kagome tried not to panic. _Inuyasha's weakness? He can't possibly know about the New Moon…_

"His greatest weakness, miko, is you."

"What?" Kagome gaped at him. She couldn't possibly have heard him right. She thought she'd just heard him say…

"Inuyasha's greatest weakness is you, miko."

Now Kagome knew she was imagining things. Sesshoumaru had just repeated himself.

"And you will be the cause of his death by Naraku's trickery if he is not trained."

"I…No, I–"

"Which is why we must train him before we face Naraku."

"We…train him?"

"Yes. Your other companions will be trained as well, but that does not concern you and you are not to interfere. You and I alone will be testing and training Inuyasha."

"Testing…"

"The first week will consist of testing, the second of training."

"How?"

The taiyoukai smirked, "The hanyou's tolerance must be tested and stretched. He cannot turn his back to battle every time you scream or he will not come out alive. We will test him the same as we did before."

Kagome blanched. _He…I…No. Absolutely not._ "Um…"

"Willingly or not, miko, you will assist me in training Inuyasha."

Her eyes flashed, but he ignored her.

"As you saw with the mark, his jealousy easily inspires anger and impulsiveness. He must learn to control these things if we are to face Naraku. He must learn to think."

Kagome found herself agreeing with his logic, even if she didn't like the conclusion. _And he's certainly right about Inuyasha and his temper._

"What would I have to do?" Her expression was guarded.

"Make him jealous." The taiyoukai's face was unreadable.

Her eyes widened then narrowed, "And what does that mean?"

He could see she knew exactly what he meant, "It will not be pleasant," he replied, "but it is necessary. For his sake."

There was hesitation in her eyes, but she nodded, "Alright, what will my training be?"

"Your training will be linked to Inuyasha's. In order to test and train Inuyasha I will need to catch you alone. Your training will be to detect me before I do so." Seeing her confusion, he added, "You sensed my presence earlier but could not locate me. You will learn to do so. And your archery needs work."

Kagome was about to retort, but Sesshoumaru spoke, "Inuyasha comes. We will speak more later. It is time for the second test."

* * *

Inuyasha growled. He could smell her, and Sesshoumaru was nearby. He may have been heading in the opposite direction when Inuyasha last saw him, but Inuyasha'd known he was up to no good. 

"Shippou! Shippou!"

Was she trying to call all the youkai in the forest to her?

"Shippou? Is that you? It's okay, come on out. It's only me."

What! Was she crazy? He definitely didn't smell the kitsune in that direction, and now she had just told whatever youkai were out there that she was alone. And she was still too far away to hear it if he called her. Pathetic human ears. But maybe the youkai would hear him. "Kagome!"

No reaction. Damn.

"U-um, Inuyasha? Is that you?"

Maybe she'd heard him, "Kagome!"

"Inuyasha, that's not funny, stop playing and come help me find Shippou."

Oh crap. She thought some youkai was him playing tricks on her? This could be bad.

* * *

"Kagome!" it sounded like a whisper though Kagome knew Inuyasha must be shouting her name. He was getting too close, she would have to do something. The bushes to her right rustled as she and Sesshoumaru replayed their earlier exchange for the second test. _Hmm, that's an idea._

"U-um, Inuyasha? Is that you?" she said a little louder than necessary.

Now the ones on her left were moving. Just like before. Now to stop Inuyasha from interfering too quickly. "Inuyasha, that's not funny, stop playing and come help me find Shippou."

She could feel Sesshoumaru's eyes on her back.

"Inuyasha, osuwari!"

Wham. Maybe she could pretend she hadn't heard it.

She spun to face the feeling of the eyes. Now came the hot breath on her neck and she turned again.

* * *

Sesshoumaru frowned to himself. She was too relaxed, he smelled no fear. This would not do.

* * *

Damn her! How stupid could that girl be? She was being hunted by a youkai and when he was about to save her, she sat him! He could just make out her figure through the trees. Maybe she would be able to hear him now. He had opened his mouth to call out to her, when she spun to face a point to his left. The direction the scent of Sesshoumaru was coming from. 

A moment after she turned to face the scent, it disappeared and the figure of Sesshoumaru appeared behind her, fangs approaching her bare neck, her hair still pinned up from her bath. Inuyasha wanted to shout a warning, but his lungs had frozen.

She spun again to face the warm breath but Sesshoumaru turned with her, keeping behind her and out of sight.

Again, Inuyasha tried call out, but couldn't get his voice to work. What as Sesshoumaru playing at?

He watched as Sesshoumaru's fur wound its way around her body without her seeming to notice, trapping her. He watched as his brother whispered against her neck, sending shivers down her spine, "The scent of your fear is intoxicating."

He watched, unable to do anything as the necklace spell bound him to the ground.

"Lesson number one, trust your instincts. If you feel you are being watched you probably are." The fur slowly turned her to face him, "Lesson number two, never turn your back to an enemy."

The listening hanyou growled low in his throat.

"Lesson number three," Sesshoumaru glanced at something on the ground behind her, "Keep your weapon with you at all times."

Inuyasha leapt up as the spell wore off. Sesshoumaru was dead.

* * *

Kagome saw Sesshoumaru's eyes slide to the right and knew Inuyasha was coming. She had to do something. _Please don't let him kill me for this._

She pointed at Sesshoumaru and stammered, "O-osuwari."

His expression was priceless.

WHAM!

That one was too close to ignore. She called to him over her left shoulder, "Inuyasha!"

Sesshoumaru only smirked at her, "I must thank you for delaying him for me." His claws pricked her side, extracting a gasp from her.

Before she could blink, he had her pinned against a tree, his body holding hers in place. Then his tongue was forcing its way into her mouth.

_No,_ Kagome thought, _it wasn't supposed to be like this._ Maybe he _was_ mad.

He drew back, though from a distance it must have looked like he was only deepening the kiss. He growled, eyes tinged red.

The scent of the girl's fear spiked at his growl. _Finally. Not that the idiot hanyou probably noticed its absence before anyway._ But it was better to be safe.

Inuyasha watched in shock. What was Sesshoumaru thinking? He hated humans. Was he trying to torture Kagome for some reason? It didn't matter. All that mattered now was that his idiot youkai brother wouldn't live to ever touch _his_ miko again.

He felt his head lift from the ground as the necklace spell began to wear off. Could it really have been so little time? Inuyasha leapt to his feet. He would rip Sesshoumaru to pieces for this.

Kagome's eyes widened as the taiyoukai growled but didn't attempt to touch her again. What was going on? Then as suddenly as he had started, he stopped, pulled her close to him, and moved them both away from the tree.

Inuyasha snarled as Sesshoumaru grabbed Kagome and dodged his claws. He spun to face his brother, "Let go of her Sesshoumaru!"

Sesshoumaru only smirked at him, "You fool, do you realize that had I not taken her with me, your claws would have gone through your miko's head?

Inuyasha growled at his brother, but inwardly reeled. Had he almost killed Kagome? Oops.

Sesshoumaru released Kagome and Inuyasha grabbed her and thrust her roughly behind him, turning towards Sesshoumaru with Tetsusaiga.

"Really, so little concern for your miko. If you truly care so little for her, I'll take her."

Sesshoumaru smirked as Inuyasha growled at him, then rose into the sky and disappeared.

* * *

He flew towards the clearing where the others would be waiting. The first steps had been taken, now it was time to set the next few into motion. First, to send the taijiya on her way. 

Sango hurried through the bushes, her armor protecting her form their thorns. Where was Kagome? She hadn't been at the hot spring and Sango was worried. Kagome had already been gone too long when Inuyasha went after her, and now he was missing too.

She and Miroku had found Shippou shortly after Inuyasha disappeared. The kitsune claimed he had gotten lost on his way back to the clearing after talking with Sesshoumaru, though how he had managed that Sango couldn't imagine.

But where were Kagome and Inuyasha? Considering Kagome's attitude toward the hanyou when she had last seen him, and Inuyasha's mood when he'd left, Sango was surprised that she hadn't already heard the thump of a hanyou getting his face slammed into the ground.

She paused at a small break in the trees, trying to get her bearings. She would have to turn back soon if she couldn't find them or she'd get lost too. _Kagome where are you?_

"Taijiya."

Sango jumped and spun to face Sesshoumaru. How had he managed to sneak up on her like that?

"What do you want?" She growled, none too happy with the taiyoukai. They would have been able to find Shippou a lot sooner if he had _deigned_ to help them.

He blinked once, then said, "The miko would benefit from your consolations. The hanyou has upset her again."

Alarmed, Sango quickly forgot any resentment she felt towards the taiyoukai, "Where is she?"

"They are in the clearing just beyond those trees," he indicated a direction slightly to her left, "less than a minute from here if you run."

"Thank you," the taijiya said, and left to find the miko.

Sesshoumaru took to the air again. Now to speak with the kitsune and trigger the final _significant_ test of the day. It was time to asses the houshi.

* * *

* * *

Please Review: Feedback is good. 

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Inuyasha, or any of the characters from Inuyasha. They belong to Rumiko Takahashi. This applies for all of Sannintai.

Thank you for reviewing:

FanFiction: InuKagPar4Life, Adams Rose, Beaky15, Kendo Baby, Because I Love You, Sweetchika-me, Lies are My Truth, littleschoolgirl, RayneAForbiddenOne, hermonine and addicted-to-inu

MediaMiner: koa, Sinashi, Cattra, jazzimi, InuYasha528 and AngelnamedEcarg76


End file.
